


Will You Still Love Me

by DaniDubskia



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, that's all I'm gonna say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: A phone call with Blitzo. What could it contain?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Will You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey over and over. That's why the title is like that

"I wanna break up"

Those words rang through Stolas's head echoing in his mind in a desperate attempt at processing what the imp just said. 

After a particularly brutal spat with his wife Stolas was feeling a little lonely and dejected so he dialed the only number that was able to make him feel safe. He made his way to his study and dialed the imp’s number. Even if they were worlds away Blitzo always made him feel like he's not alone. Every word the imp says to him, even if they were insults were like a choir of angels to his ears. And even though he ignored his calls most of the time, the times he does pick up is the highlight of his day. He was head over heels for him in every possible way and to hear the words uttered to him was devastating after a hard day.

The phone call started off so pleasing. He wasn’t feeling very horny so he brought up the topic of Blitzo’s job at IMP. They discussed variations of different torture methods and ways of staging a scene to look like a suicide until the topic of their relationship, if it can be called that, came up.

"But why Blitzo?" Heartbreak evident in his voice

“Look, Stolas, it was fun while it lasted but it’s not gonna work, better break it off now before shit hits the fan”

Tears started to pool in Stolas’s red eyes and he furiously tried to blink them away. He loved Blitzo more than the moon loved the stars and even the thought of Blitzo slipping away from him terrified him.And the fact that Blitzo was now truly slipping away.

“Of course it will darling, I know I’m a prince and you’re an imp but I know we’ll find a way. I love you Blitzy please-”

“Stolas, look, we’re not compatible together it’s just not gonna wo-”

“It will Blitzy, I know you’re an imp and I’m a prince but I know it will please, have faith in me”

Stolas was desperately trying to wipe away the big fat gobs of tears dripping down his face. He never thought that Blitzo would leave him and there was nothing to give away the fact that the break up was coming. In a desperate attempt to keep Blitzo close he started to beg.

“Blitzy, please I love you more than the moon loved the stars don’t doubt me on that plea-”

“Why did I even call you! We’re not even dating!”

Those words broke Stolas more than any spear, any angel blade, any weapon in the world can. He knew that their arrangement was purely fornication but he hoped that no matter how deep it is that deep down Blitzo loved him too. But he let his hopes get too high and thought ahead of himself, convincing himself that they were together romantically.

“I know our arrangement was purely fornication but please Blitzy, I’ll do anything for you! If you want me to leave my wife I will!, I’ll burn down heaven for you, lay the world on your feet and serve your enemies to you on a platter. I’ll forfeit all twenty six of my legions for you! Please Blitzy I’ll do everything you ask of me”

“Anything you want! I’ll give you on a golden platter,gold, jewels, emeralds, even the world’s infinite wisdom”

Now Stolas was truly sobbing. His tears run down his face staining the fur on his cape and getting his feathers wet. He desperately wanted to stay with the imp and even resort to drastic measures to keep him happy. He heaved and sobbed out his next words choking on his tears.

“I love you so much Blitzy, why won’t you stay, you love me too right? We can make this work”

“Stolas-”

“We can beat the odds darling, I know we can, if it’s the matter of people talking then it’s okay I can deal with Katie Killjoy and her blasphemous show”

“STOLAS LISTEN TO ME! I only slept with you to get the book! I never loved you!” The Imp practically screamed into the phone

The owl demon was stunned into silence. He was sure that Blitzo loved him in return even if sometimes it seemed one sided, turns out he was only in denial about the state of his affections.

“I see, I won’t force you to be with me any longer. You may still use the Grimoire, no strings attached this time”

Blitzo said afew parting words and exited the call but Stolas didn’t register the goodbye in his head. When he heard the telltale sign of a hung up call he slowly moved his phone away from his ear and didn’t notice more tears quickly spilling out from his eyes. He crumpled like a sheet of paper in his study chair. Throwing his head back he let out a few more choked sobs not caring who heard his pitiful cries.

He brought his knees into his chest and continued letting out his tears. In a fit of anger he threw his phone into the wall, seeing it crumble in front of his eyes made him let out a loud pathetic scream. He screamed so all of the multiverses knew the pain he felt deep in his core. Bringing his hands into his face he grasped his feathers and squeezed tugging on it to relieve some of the pain he felt. He whispered the imp’s name between choked sobs in a feudal attempt to summon him so that he could tell him straight to his face that he didn’t love him and he never did. He sobbed hard and fell off his chair onto the floor lightly grazing his head on his table. He didn’t get up though, he stayed on the floor crying his heart out.

He curled up into a ball and the sobbing subsided into whimpers with him tiring out yet the tears still flowed freely on his face. He know sat alone in his study clutching his knees as he felt his heart be ripped out of his body.

_ The great prince Stolas now lies on the floor pitifully mourning a love that never was to be _

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a tiktok pov by @madamebeef. I'm not a big fan of cosplay but when it crossed my fyp and I watched it, it really hit me in the feels. 
> 
> https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSWVDXsR/ Go watch it


End file.
